Universegate: Treks
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: A variant to the Universegate series, where instead of the Avatar world... SGC makes contact with a Federation of new people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Paramount and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the various Star Trek or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate: Treks

Chapter One

Rodney McKay waited for the address to be dial as his experiment into one of the last projects the Ancients had created before they Ascended. Project Arcturus was a mission to create an improved zero point energy device. Free energy which could be used to power all of Atlantis' systems in the Pegasus Galaxy. Before they continued, Lieutenant Colonal John Sheppard was asking a question about the experiment.

"So what was this experiment suppose to do again?"

"Basically instead of creating a place in subspace or using the multiverse that we use exist in, the idea was to find a different set of multiverse where the natural laws of physics would allow for the generation of free energy. It was one of a number of experiments used for the generation of energy. An entire settlement of Ancients based around the lab we saw on M90-980. The idea was to use the stargates themselves as the transmission device to a different dimension. It uses a different program to put in basic terms. We managed to find and decode the system, then hooked it up to the gate. Now we just send the MALP on to the world and check things out." Rodney was proud at his find of the Ancients Technology and it's possible uses which made him continue with the most major development.

"Fortunately, instead of the massive energy required to dial to a different Galaxy this system only needs a slight increase in energy. This means it can be used with the right processing to be a shortcut to Earth. Step onto a safe world from Atlantis, then dial back with the right information for the Milky Way and land on Earth. So it can help us gain power as well as cut days off the travel time to Earth." Smuggly he added this little nugget, which was the major selling point with the expedition's commander Elizabeth Weir.

"As long as nothing nasty comes out of the gate, you mean." said John as they waited for the final chevron, the seventh, to encode. The gate acted slightly out of sorts of the normal wormhole. The wormhole usually had the appearance of water blasting out before retracting into a pool of water. Yet with this wormhole the water more resembled steam and the pool was more a cloud.

The robotic machine moved moved forward so it could gain a better look at the room which it found itself in, which was some kind of storage location. Some place where the Stargate as a possible Egyptain artifact would not look out of place. Once could see some of the damage caused by the creation of the wormhole, which tended to vaporize anything it came in contact with.

"Rodney, you do realize the major problem with all of this? The fact if it's a different universe with different rules, it also just as possible for life forms to have developed differently. Which means the signs you are looking for might not be there?" asked John as he mention the bugs in the system.

"Yes, but the Ancients were human like... so I expect something human-like on the other end of the wormhole if the Ancients survived. Or even thrived in their new environment. Latin is linked with their language, so I am looking for something latin-based a based language to compare with. So keep an eye out for... wait, what's that?" asked Rodney as he moved the camera over to what looked like something written with letters.

"Looks like Latin letters, taking a closer look at the sign as the camera zoomed in and... This can't be right? It looks like.... Okay, it seems it's... United Federation of Planets Historical Archive. Is it just me, or does this seem a little familar. Must be in some kind of Star Trek convention or something, wonder how a Stargate got there." as Rodney as he moved the robot in the building, which was some kind of warehouse.

A more careful look made notice of things which did seem to be Star Trek props, only to hear some kind of alarm go off at the same time. Also this room went off it all four directions, not like any convention centre or film set.

It was soon after that a squad of people in yellow and black uniforms took up a battle formation as they held prop phasers. Or what looked like prop phasers. It was soon followed by a familar man in a red and black uniform as the camera on the MALP zoomed in. It looked like Patrick Steward, aka Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise.

Everyone looked at Rodney and he started to look a little sheepish as he seemed to be trying to get any kind of an answer for all of this. He just replied bluntly, "Okay, this is weird. Either it's a good reinactment of an episode or something... or I just dialed into a real world version of Star Trek."

Rodney activated the MALP's speakers and spoke, "This is Dr. Rodney McKay of the Atlantis Expedition. We mean you no harm. Please put down the phasers and we can have a rational, civil conversation."

The bald man who looked like a famous actor spoke, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets. I believe we can communicate, but we might want a few explanation of what is going on."

"It's going to be a long story, which gets weirder and weirder the more we talk. Or I'm guessing this is what is going to happen. Give us a few minutes to establish a contact team. Please stand away from the gate when it is active as it can disintergate matter when the wormhole forms." said Rodeny as Atlantis One gather to make the transportation to the other side.

Much Later...

Jean-Luc Picard had expected the call from one of the Admirals in Starfleet Command, which was being represented by the figure of T'Laral. The Vulcan female instant got to the point of the matter, "Starfleet Command has read the inital report on the 'Stargate' and the world in which the Atlantis Expedition has come from. We agree to your decision to allow them to contact their homeworld, which seemed to be another Earth in exchange for their information on their world. The fact our universe seems to have been displayed as a ficitional entertainment program has been provoking different reactions with personal."

"I can imagine my mother's reaction to myself being played by an Englishman, but I do have comfort in the idea he is a Shakespearean actor. I take it ancient entertainment is the reason for the call." said the Frenchman as he listened for the reasoning of the high ranking officer.

"The major interest to Starfleet is the technological information which you had been given by the expedition. Intergalactic faster then light drives and stable wormhole technology would have a drastic effect on this universe if a way was found to make them work here. The fact is with these and other development, the legal question arises as to if the Prime Directive would apply to them which would tie our hands with all trading. The legal arguements for and against would take many years to discuss and analyze for their merits.

The minute the list of technological developments were listing and including wormholes as well as hyperdrives, certain Admirals made arguements for the relaxing of the Prime Directive. Many were illogical and were obviously defective thought, there were some strong reasons which were logical in the temporary adjustment in the Prime Directive protocal." said the black Vulcun leader as she waited for questions.

"I take it you have judged the logic of these factors and found them to be sound. Reasons for violating the directive are hard to justify in this day and age, so I would be interested in the reasons for the changes." said the human as he tried to come up with the logical answers from what he knew.

"The obvious fact is we would have no ability to prevent the trading between this Stargate Command and any other power in our universe. Using a go between for the Federation and their society would allow us access to a degree. This seems to have been suggested as a back-up plan. The main reason which was accepted for direct interaction is the two general exceptions for the Prime Directive. Obviously SGC has been exposed to knowledge of superior technologies and off-world civilizations. We may not have been the ones exposing them to these factors, but we might take the responcible action as acting as a guide to their civilization in dealing with it. Preventing any chaos or problems to come from this exposure."

"This does make some sense, but it would take a lot of thought and good judgement to make the choices which would be needed. However, I do not see how the first exception takes place. SGC does not seem to expose the Federation to extreme threat to it's further survival." asked Picard as he made the point of the other exception.

"The SGC might not consitute a threat in themselves, yet their are other factors. Technology such as this superweapon created by the Ancients. From the reports it has been used to create human life from energy like a replicator, as well as reversing the processes. It can be used on any corporeal life form, once it has been program. This can be used for genocide on the Federations of it's allies... but a more frightening idea came when thoughts of using it to create borg nanoprobes inside of living people was suggested. In essence turning it into an assimulation machine for the Borg, allowing for galactic absorption of life into the collective. I do not have to tell you the fear and threat this could cause. This does not count giving the Borg wormhole and hyperdrive technologies.

The Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy would be a threat not in our experiences, but our biggest fears are those of the Ori. From their description, the are like the Q Continum made of religious zealots who hold no moral values. If either one of them were to enter our universe, the threat does start to seem like a threat great enought to trigger General Order Twenty-Four. So you can see the Federation might want to allow for interaction to elimate the dangers." Picard listened to T'Laral, and found the arguements had merit even if he felt uneasy with all of this.

T'Laral continued, "During early Earth-based Starfleet, my Vulcun ancestors acted as advisors to their organization. It might be of use to attempt something similar to the Earth of Stargate Command. This would require a specialized collection of specialist and diplomats to makes sure Federation interests were assured. As I suggested the supervisor role for the project, I was requested to supervise this project. I have made some requests for personal, but I wanted to select someone who could cover all of the elements for this enterprise... no pun intended. Given your limited experiences with them and their knowledge of 'you' from their television show, we thought it would allow for maximum results if you are placed in command of the mission.

This is not an order, but a request. It is logical for our success with you taking the lead. Will you take the project, Jean-Luc?"

At Stargate Command...

General Landry reviewed the information which he had gotten, which had been surprising if not unbelievable. The idea Atlantis One had managed to dial into a different universe and then dialled back to the Earth Stargate was odd on the face of it. Add to this the factor the universe they had dialled into had been one which was a living Star Trek universe. The obvious was simple.

'The IOA is going to want any kind of technology they can get from this universe, but they know a direct confrontation between us and the Federation is going to end badly for us. Good thing most of the lab guys tend to be huge fans of the shows. Most of them have things like the technical manuals for Star Trek as well as the laws and orders for the United Federation of Planets.

We might have found loopholes and examples which could be used if we have to. Either that or try to communicate with a third power. Like the Klingons or something, maybe the Ferengi if we can stomach a bunch of cosmic cars salesmen. Or even the normal non-Federation population, our 'experts' have mention that in the twenty-fourth century Federation citizan is not officially subjected to the Prime Directive. Only Star Fleet are bound by the law.

Of course, this will mean we will have to trade with them. We can give them mineral samples for their 'replicators', perhaps arrange contact between themselves and the Asgard, maybe a few things we had before the Asgard. Not sure what they might say about trading our Hyperdrives and other deviced. Perhaps a few Ancient artifacts, like a depleted ZPM.

Our hyperdrive is more advance then their warp drive, if the show and other material is right. We have wormhole technology, even if we don't know how to duplicate it. They don't have the technology. Their energy technology is stronger then our naquadah reactors, even the mark II generators. The only thing toping theirs are the Asgard power core and the ZPMs left over from when the Ancients. They have superior transporter technology, at last more advance then us. They seem to below the level the Asgard can do." Landry was trying to figure out the best trade agreement for the people of this divided Earth.

'SG-9 are being update about what Federation laws they will have to know from the Prime Directive and onwards. We are also working on the little working knowledge of other powers like Klingons, Ferengi and others. Hopefully the show is an accurrate representive of their laws and customs. Even if we don't get the technology, getting their help on things would aid us when dealing with the Ori and the Wraith.

They are also pulling double duty with regard to making general treaties for opening talks with any other cultures we might contact by way of Quantum Dialling. If the first world we have contact with was one which was fictional in our world, who knows what other surprises might pop out of the wood work. Teal'c is hoping to find a real life world of Jedi so he can get his own light saber, while General O'Neill is hoping we run into Homer in this whole thing.

Let's hope we can get something which we can use to defend ourself from the troubles we find out there... as well as ourselves.' thought the General as he prepare for very little to come out of this, but hoping for a lot out of this new development.

Months Later...

It had been months of negotiations and development on both sides of the Stargate. The computer cores used by the Federation had found the simple geography of the Stargate's astral drift program simple. So it had not been a problem to adjust the location of the Stargate. The Federation had desired some distance between the world which held so many facilities to the united group and a device which held unknown dangers.

So the Stargate Starbase had been build and the gate transported to it. Using all of the details which SGC on Earth ADE-0001 or the world where the Ancients had originated. ADE-0002, had been made as the universe the United Federation of Planets originated in. The Starbase had been built a bit larger then most, so it could hold all of the research facilities as well as a diplomatic centre for the meeting of different peoples from the different universes.

There was a drydock for the building starships of new models which intergrate the new technology the gained access to from trading. There were propulsion, energy, medical and many other labs. As well as the research facility to hold the Stargate, with a gate room partly designed after the missle silo which held the other Earth's gate. They could also eject the gate like a warp core. The base would also work as a communication and transport station for Atlantis in the Pegasus to Stargate Command on Earth.

During this time, diplomatic corps within both universes had met and made up treaties with each other. The surprising levels of knowledge the SGC had with regard to the laws of the ADE-0002 universe was unusually, but had been partly expected by the details their universe had been an entertainment show in ADE-0001.

Finally there was the trade treaty, which spoke of the Federation acting like a monitor so their technology was not abused by the Tau'ri (the name the other people in the universe had for the people of Earth). A similar agreement seems to have been in place with on of the Tau'ri allies. A minimum of one Starfleet officer would be assigned at all technological application of their technology, of a minimum rank of Lieutenant Commander.

The Tau'ri would therefore share their technology with the Federation, with certain exception. Turns out some of their technology were gifts from a more advance alien race they had made an alliance with, so they would need to ask permission to share the technology. One of their Generals, the head of Homeworld Security, had mentioned their 'little buddies' would love the Federation. Their fears was the Asgard might just make the Tau'ri irrelavent, so adjustments were put in place with the treaties.

Which had been leading up to the meeting which was being arranged between the two groups. A meeting on the SG-SB was holding in the diplomatic centre. The nation involved would be the Tau'ri as well as the Free Jaffa Nation, the Asgard, and the Tok'ra. Various Federation members would be sending representives, by way of Starfleet. Arrangements were also made for the Klingon Star Empire to attend the talks as well, since they were allied with the Federation. There were questions of allowing any of the other powers to the meeting, but Starfleet Command decided to make it limited to these powers for the time being. In all likelihood the command structure was hoping to have the first crack with the technology, only inviting the Klingons to avoid any insult to the honour bound people.

A secondary meeting would take place to ease the other powers to the technology which would be exchange by their new alliance. This was just a diplomatic meeting and exchanging of technologies and personal. Ambassadors from the new universe would take up residence on the spacestation as well as technical support to help them with the adjustments which would have to be made.

Picard knew all of this as he prepared for the meeting on this Starbase, looking at the interesting contrast this particular station had as it was both stationary in it's planetary orbit as well as having the ability to explore further then any Starship in the entire fleet.

'And that's just in our universe. Let's not take into consideration all of the other universes we will be expose to for the first time. I wonder if Captain Sisko felt this way when he discovered the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant.' thought Picard as he prepared his dressed uniform for the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Paramount and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the various Star Trek or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate: Treks

Chapter Two

Captain Jean-Lu Picard was studying the treaties and information gathered during the meeting with the different universal representitives during the meeting on the SG-SB. There had been sharing technologies from the universe of the Gatebuilders as well as some of the technology of the universe of Starfleet. There had been technology displays and exchanges during the conference as well as personal transfer.

"In exchange for Naquadah Reactors, we have given them access to Fusion Reactors with a possibility for Matter/Antimatter Reactors used in our Warp Drives. We have also been given excess to experiment with a depleted Zero Point Module, a device based on the energies of zero point energies. Our more advance reactors mixed with their experiences with naquadah could developed a powerful source of energy. Perhaps even more research into this new element would be able to increase the power of Warp Core... if we continue to have a Warp Drive.

The access to the more advance hyperdrive systems of the other universe would render most warp based societies to the level of those civilizations based on Impulse Drives. The use of traveling into subspace would also seem to eliminate much of the weaknesses of Warp Drive, but it could bring up more weaknesses. Being able to enter Borg space too quickly without defenses would be a mistake, but the escape option would be nice.

We exchange the replication technologies with the Tau'ri, and gain samples of elements which also exist in some form in our world. We just have yet to discover them, but most are able to be replicated. The minerals use in construction would be of great use, and if necessary it could be used to boost weapon systems. Increasing the intensity of phasers as well as yield of torpedoes.

Am I leaving anything out in regard to technology, Mr. La Forge." said the Captain as he talked to Geordi, his former chief engineer. Geordi was going to be a part of a Federation design team for development of starships. However, with the sudden boost of technologies, Picard had requested Geordi's help and his discovery of the innovations being set from the Tau'ri caused him to accept the job.

"It's like I'm learning between five and ten impossible things each morning with this technology. In a lot of the cases the basic physical and chemical principles remain the same, with a few minor tweaks and adjustments needed for the differences in quatum law differential.

We have moved a Federation computer to the city-ship of Altantis and with it's computing power, it is deciphering more of the Ancient's database. Ancient being based on Latin does make the translator's job much easier then learning Klingon from scratch. Which is ironic, given this universe seemed to have 'invented' Klingon for the movies based on Kirk's Enterprise." said the black Lieutenant Commander, with a slight smile on his face.

He then continued, "A lot of it seemed to be piecemeal information, due to the size of the Ancient's database. Their use of redundancy is being studied for their uses for the Federation. However, we have found a very interesting entry in the collection we gained so far...

If you can all turn to the P.A.D.D.s, you can see the listing of some of the properties of the City-ship Atlantis. Including the drives installed. Most are those experienced in this world, save one. A Wormhole Drive. The Ancients managed to build a device with the potential of mixing a wormhole generator with a faster then light drive. It's a method of beaming a person across space and maybe even time in the form of an engine. The problems with it is the amount of energy required to use it added to the complexity of the equations to keep from being scattered across the universe. It is also inheritly unstable.

So just to use this engine, we would have to overhaul both energy, engineering and computer design. Dr. Rodney McKay is working with us on the equations which would be needed, given it's potential use by the Atlantis Expedition. We have been analyzing the Atlantis systems for advancing our own computing power, which could rewrite most of the texts and principles on the topic. But it will likely be years before we can build our own working prototype.

This is just the beginning of the collection of innovations we have gained from the Tau'ri universe. If the other universes are just as advance, it could lead to rapid change and alteration of Federation Society. Let alone society in the Alpha quadrant and beyond."

Picard looked at Geordi and some of the other specialists gathered to work on the exchanges gained from the contact beyond the universal barrier. He had been fortunate to gain people with the expertise, which included many familiar faces. Included was Doctor Beverly Crusher, his former Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise. She was specializing with the medical research which was being provided by the people of ADE 0001.

Another person in the office was a Klingon Ambassador, Kor, who had been likely named after the famous Klingon officer. He was representing the Klingon Empire in the discussions, which seemed to have an interest in the world of ADE 0001. Jean-Luc has his hunch on what it was which attracted the eye of the Klingons on this world, and it was not just the scientific advancements which were being discovered.

Lieutenant Patrick Dorn was an expert in the Xeno-socialogy, who had been brought in to advise on the impact on the social fabric of all societies within the reach or future reach of the Federation. Advance technology often had the effect of destroying the society of the less developed civilization, yet much of those had also included the influence of alien lifeforms.

Commander Gates Burton was an expert in tactics and battle field commands, experienced during the Dominion Wars. She was looking at the battles between the Tau'ri and their enemies, as well as list of those enemies as well as their tactics. She was most interested in something which had become a regular practice with the people of the new Earth.

The idea of using transporter technology to transport a weapon like a nuclear bomb or a photon torpedo onto a ship was new to Federation combat, even if the idea was relatively simple. It would require being able to bring down the shields or passing through them, but it was worth looking into. Plans on building transporters next to or in the torpedo launchers, as well as adapting replicators for variant on the plans were bring explored.

Dr. Crusher was giving her review of the medical and biological studies on the new universe, such as the gene locking system of the Ancient's technology which would prevent those without a select gene the Ancients had from accessing their technology. There was also the request of access to a DNA library which the Federation had by the Asgard, who were hoping to use the more expanded races of life forms which had developed in this universe to save their species. Clone to the point of genetic damage, they were hoping they could find a way to rejuvenate their people. Either the expand the number of times they could be cloned, or better yet, to find a way to re-introduce reproduction systems into the genderless aliens.

'Beverly is most interested in this research in hopes to prevent the death of a species as peaceful and kind as the Asgard, as well as the pain and suffering this race has experience. The fact these alien were willing to protect the Earth when they were fighting a war which they thought unwinnable does put them in a positive life for humans in both universes.

I'm not sure we have anything which could be helpful for them biologically, but the fact they can reach out to other universes for answers has given them at least a little more lease on life. The disease and other biological agents in this world will have to be sampled and analyzed for the bio-filters for most of the transporters and for the sick bays.'Picard listened as Beverly finished her briefing as she stated the Federation's interest in Tretonin and the various healing devices. The Gou'ald healing device and Sarcophagus, even with the defects could be of great use to the public if they could be amended of their negatives side effects.

Kor began his discussion and Picard's hunch on what it was which was drawing the Klingon Empire to this universe. The idea of a world where there was a great battle for existence and the idea of killing beings much more powerful then a Klingon warrior was just what they were looking for in this period of peace. The fact the humans of the other universe had defeated a race of technological parasite aliens who took the position of gods, appealed to the race who legends claimed they had murdered the same gods who created them.

'Now Stargate Command were in a battle with another, more powerful race of alien gods... who seem to have more in common with the Q then any other lifeform which could be found in this universe. They are also at war with a lifeform which developed from exposure of advance human DNA to alien insects, to become a humanoid race which feeds off human life force. The effect seems to cause a premature aging of the skin and body, and cause massive pain.

Whether these Wraith could stomach Klingon life energy or those of non-human alien races is unknown. It could lead to a sort of shield against the Wraith or cause a new kind of mutation in their genome. There must be a peaceful solution to this situation, but I fear it will not come without any more bloodshed.

It does also bring hope to the Klingon Empire for more battlefields without a risk of war in this universe. Kor's plan for delivering battle relief for this dimension and other in danger from overwhelming odds seems to have been developed to keep the warrior spirit of the Klingons alive while maintaining an aspect of peace. It makes me wonder if this could be the beginning of a more peaceful Klingon nation.

It also brings up the thoughts on the other powers in the quadrants, other powers in the galaxy, and their reaction not only to the new universes which will be opened but also the new technologies. Which is bring us up to Lt. Dorn's briefing.' the Captain listened to the end of Kor's comments as he made sure the Federation would share all knowledge and access to the treasures gained from the Stargate.

Lt. Dorn began by an assessment of the powers which the Federation had access to. The Cardassians and the Romulains were in a low point in their powers, rebuilding their worlds with Federation help after both the Dominion War and the Civil War on Romulus.

'In their cases, they will likely follow the Federations lead until they can either rebuild themselves into a stronger position or until the can get access to a Stargate and the other worlds on the other side of it.

The Dominion is a neutral party to us after all of the years of war we had with them, with Constable Odo's input there is less likely to be more war. I have found the Dominion to be a dark reflection of the Federation, built on fear rather then trust as the latter is. Odo is having some success intruding aspects of the Federation to them, which could have to major effects. Either causing us to eventually merge into one group a Federation-Dominion or causing a possible rival to the Federation, the latter hopefully being more friendly then they had been. The Changelings seem to play a long term game compared to most of us, so I am wondering which would be the one they would want more.

The truth is the Gamma Quadrant power player is likely to remain neutral, trading with us for access to the technologies which we will have access to. We all see little conflict with them if they can think they can get what they want without risking anything. From what I have heard of the Russians and Chinese of the other Universe, they seem to have similar planning as we expect the Founders to have.

The Borg... still some nightmare to what they did with me, and greater nightmares to come if they gain access to the technology we will have access to before we have gain control over it. Wormhole technology, intra-galactic drives, and inter-galactic drives. Any one of those would make them a greater threat then they are now. Advance power sources of the Asgards and the Ancients would make them even more unstoppable. Zero point energy would allow them to build without worry of power drain, and in combat it would make their shielding and weapons even more powerful.

The time it would take them to learn how to use and duplicate the technology would be unknown, but it would likely be double or even triple the time it would take us to master. The only benefit we have over the Borg at the moment was the crippling pathogen which the future Admiral Janeway expose then to, which will cripple them for a time. Best to get a step a head of the Borg before they return, as I know they will.

Those are the major powers in the Quadrants, yet there are also lesser powers which would be interested in this technology. The Ferengi would love to gain exclusive access to this technology, or any technology from the world we might be able to reach. The profits which could be made from this would be great.

The Orion Syndicate and the other criminal groups would want access to the Stargate. An alliance between them and the Lucian group of the other world could be a match made in hell. Kassa would be a dangerous element to add to our universe, as the Dominion's tactic of using drug addiction as a tool of control was on much of Starfleet's mind. Mix in the Orion female pheromones and this could also bring disaster.

Then there is the rumour dark elements within the Federation itself. Both Miles O'Brien and Worf have brief me of the effects of Section 31 during their time on Deep Space Nine. The idea of a clandestined element of the Federation ready to take any action including genocide to 'protect' our civilation is a nightmare I wish was not true. It would explain certain elements I have experienced, which include the issue with the Pegasus and it's interphasic cloaking device.

There is the fact of the Federation itself and how it as well as Starfleet will react to these innovations which will be gained. An intra/inter galactic engine would change our civilation dramatically. The Prime Directive keeps us from interfering with pre-warp civilation, but what happens when we go pass warp drive to hyperdrive. Will we continue to hold the line against Pre-warp cultures or would we have to mark the limit of civilation we can have contact with to what amounts to beyond warp drive civilations? Which may be tricky as we might be the only civilation other then the Klingons to hold this technology.

Their transporter technology is similar to ours, but their power generation hold a wide range of power from less then our anti-matter/matter warp drives to beyond it with the Asgard systems and the power of Zero-point energy. What happens when our potential for power is increased?

In all of history, contect between other civilations have tended to favour the more advance one over the less advance one. The question here, with Stargate Command being both more and less advance, what level will the Federation be at?' Lt. Dorn was replaced with Commander Burton, while Dorn had dealt with the powers on their end as a tactical officer Burton would be focused on the powers on the other end of the rabbit hole.

'The greatest threat is the Ori, a group much like the Q and other powers experienced in our history who had the power to alter reality as they see fit. The question is what kind of weapon do you use against a being who is omnipotent? SGC commended on the fact a regenade member of the Ancients or Alterans race who had been known as the famous Merlin of Arthurian myth had been constructing such a weapon before he had been stopped by his people. Yet they had proof he may had continued it.

The Ori send our advanced humans they had genetically altered, who tended to operate by way of psychic powers. They force their religion worshipping the Ori, which seems to work around the idea of flame. Their powers and tactics are unknown as this time. So it would be best to keep some of it's resources secret, which might need some discussion with the Klingons on delaying their battle with these so-called gods.

Yet this brings up the other front in SGC battle for survival, the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. A race of insect-humaniods with the power to such the life out of people. With minor psychic powers and a hive connection, they can bring disaster to forces opposing them. The other fact is their technology, most of it based on the Ancient's design or their on biological advancement.

Stingers instead of more conventional weaponry so they can capture humans as food, ships able to pass through a Stargate and transport people into an energy matrix for harvest, and ships made of organic matter which can grow to heal damage. Their weaponry and tactics are more well known then the Ori. Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy have been fighting them for centuries. They are also known for placing viruses into transmittion between ships in order to infect the enemy ship with a crippling liability.

The question is what can we do against this foe which is not like most of the enemies we have face before? Can our computer systems defend against their viruses? Can our phasers and torpedoes cut into the flesh of their ships? Can our anti-transporter technology be of use against the technologies of the Wraith's transporters and for how long before they adapt to it?

Also do the Wraith only devour human life force, or can they devour the lifeforce of creatures with different physiologies? A copper-based blood system like the Vulcans have compare to a human's iron based one could poison the pot or sweeten it, not sure how this effect 'life force energy'. It could be the Vulcan's telepathic abilities which might have more effect.

We have considered our options and the courses of action which all of them may bring, the rewards are many but so are the risks of this experience. And only one of multiple worlds have been found. It will likely fall to use to seek out knew dimensions as we have a position of strength when compared to SGC. Then again, most of Starfleet has signed up for similar risk and many of them would not give it up for the world. Myself included. Let's see what is waiting for us.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Paramount, Cartoon Network and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the various Star Trek, the various Stargate or the various Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate: Treks

Chapter Three

Commander Worf had completed the reconstructive surgery to gain a more human appearance, since he had been selected by Starfleet and the Klingon Empire for this mission. The mission to command the lead exploration team for the Universegate, to explore the other worlds beyond the wormhole technology.

'Captain Picard had selected me as a commander in this mission, as Captain Riker was needed for command of his ship. Chancellor Martok agreed with it as it added an element for my people in these new lands for battle. Already a force of Klingons are moving to add the humans of the Stargate's home universe for aid against a great enemy.

I was assigned the 'former' Borg, Seven of Nine as my science officer as she has been exploring the alien technology we have recieved and Geordi is needed here designing our new technology based on this added information. I also have a two new Lieutanents to try out with this position. Both given extra-training in multiple fields. Also Atlantis team one is working with us on this mission.' though Worf as he took on the understanding of the team he was on.

The spinning wheel on the gate began their final results as they moved into the final locking position of the final star symbol. The gate opened, Malp was released and the two teams moved out for this mission after it was proven safe.

The other side of the gate...

The gate seemed to have been placed in an underground cavern, with what looked like a couple of tunnels out. The Borg began scans with her tri-corder, one which had been boosted with Asgard technology with massive sensors.

"The basics scans are this is a version of Earth, some time in the twenty-first century. Same technology level and social factors. However, this are many signals of advance alien technology on this planet as well as unknown alien lifeforms, including an energy signal... which seemed to be powerful enough to eliminate the universe." said Seven as she looked at the recorder.

"Let me see that? " As Rodney as he tried to pull the tri-corder from her hand, only to turn white at the sight.

"That brings up a lot of good and bad ideas. What is bugging me is what kind of Earth this one would be like?" said Sheppard as he looked at the group gathered around the tri-corder.

"Best way to figure out is to mix with the population and see what is happening. I hope we have some more twenty-first century clothing, because given our uniforms we're going to stand out." said Lt. Sirtis as she pointed out the obvious which would get them into trouble.

"Our command was thinking this could be possible, so they talked to your Captain Picard for the sizes which we will need for clothing and the common styles we will need. Let's unpack them from the MALP." said Sheppard as he moved to the machine.

Later, in the City of Bellwood...

Worf was looking at this city, which was some kind of medium size urban population, when the four of the entered a eating establishment. The Dinner had a television which was showing something called the Harangue Nation, where an older Caucasian male was going on a rant about someone named Ben Tennyson. Ben Tennyson being a teen which seemed to be able to transform into multiple alien forms which not as humanoid as they aliens which Starfleet had come across.

"It was seem that Ben Tennyson would be a source of the alien technology we have been scanning. It is possible the energy needed for the function of the device which Tennyson uses to transform into alien species could also use the massive power source which we have detected earlier. The question is whether these news broadcasts can be trusted. " said Seven as she looked at the screen.

"Seen these kind of... pundits before, they aren't likely to make up the news since they would be called on it. They are, however, very likely to only show off the angle of the story which helps their ratings. Alien threat sells better then kid with alien doodad. Too bad we don't have the kid's address." replied Sheppard as he watched the man on the screen with distaste.

"Or you could just ask me, Lieutanent Colonel Sheppard. I could help you in meeting with young Benjamin." said the man who had walked up to their table from no where. He was dressed in a white lab coat with a vest underneath it and a shirt and tie under that. Black pants and shoes were covering the lower half of his body.

"How did you know my..." asked the Atlantis team leader, but Worf had been scanning both the strange man and the room. A room which seemed to have gone slient and become frozen, with food which had been flipping in the air stuck in space like someone had stopped it in mid-flip.

"What are you? Are you Q?" asked Worf as he knew of only one kind of person who had the power to alter reality in this kind of way.

"No, but I have had... experiences with their group and have not been pleased at the results. I'm called Professor Paradox, mostly because my original name has been lost in time. I was a scientist involved with a time travel experiment where a mistake was made. The short of it was I spent eons in the centre of space-time for this universe, where I gained an understanding of the universe and the multiverse.

Your arrival in this universe will lead to massive changes in the timeline, as I have been working to avoid most cross-time interaction. The two universes you come from are seperate enough that it will cause little damage. Besides the changes which are occurring will require a team up or two as time marches forward.

Now, if you want to meet young Benjamin and his friends..." there was a flash as he said this and the dinner diappeared and the group was standing in front of a vehicle of some kind.

"Okay, the alien shapeshifter is living in a rusted out RV? Are you sure this is the right place..." started Mckay as he was followed by Seven of Nine.

"This vehicle is full of alien technology or at least technology unusual for twenty-first century Earth. It even seems to have something approaching an impulse drive onboard." said the woman as the door on the RV opened and what looked like someone grandpa in a hawaiian shirt came out.

"Paradox, what do I owe the surprise? Who are your friends?" asked the man as he come closer, Worf making a judgement that even with the age he had, the man before him was a warrior.

Then a trio of teens moved out of the machine, one of them was Ben Tennyson in a green and white jacket with a number ten within a circle of the side of the breast. He was followed by a red head in a red shirt and black skirt, she was followed by a dark haired man in the black shirt.

The device on Tennyson's wrist began to flash and bleeped, before firing some kind of beam at Worf, which found the Klingon warrior even after trying to dodge it. In a flash it had stopped, but the machine had said in a repeating mechanical voice, "Alien DNA collected, Alien DNA collected."

The man looked at Worf and said, "I'm guessing this is Plumber's business, Paradox?"

Later...

Worf was listening to the information which this Max Tennyson, the older man he had been introduced to by Paradox, had told him of this universe. What interested him after all of the years on the Enterprise, was the idea of an inter-galactic police. Even if it had the less then intimidating name of the Plumbers.

Already Max was getting a team from the Plumbers to relocate the Stargate to another location. It appears there was a similar device known as a teleportation pod which seemed to be linked to the gate due to the shape being a ring and being made of quartz which was similar to naquadah.

"Plumber's mandate is to look after anything extra-terestrial, but it's not far to stretch it to issues involving ultra-terestial matters. We should be able to help your two worlds out, since you seem to have technologies more advance then our current Earth. We might need an tour of your worlds to see what would be legal to trade, don't want to break any inter-galactic rules.

Actually, I have a few ideas of what could be of use to you guys. Ben and his friends should be able to get a better feel for the issue, with help from a Plumbers science expert. Kevin might be good at judging and comparing your technology when contrasted with our own advancements in the sciences." said Max as they hashed out the agreements of the new interdimensional exchange.

Worf also looked at the device which was on the arm of the young teen known as Ben, which now contained the DNA of the Klingon race within it. He had been told of the Omnitrix which held the power to regenerate a race if it went extinct, but this Ultimatrix was made with fewer humanitarian efforts. The evolution function of the new device caught his notice, the notice of both Dr. McKay and Seven of Nine and likely the notice of many of the races at home... including the Klingon Empire.

'The idea of a new race of Klingons hardened by way of a global war for thousands or even millions of years, ever Klingon warrior would hunger to battle with this new possible end result for my people. Even Martok would want to battle against the power of this new super warrior.' he thought as his mind brought things back to the DNA matrix.

"The most interesting piece of technology is the Ultimate Matrix. Can it be replicate?" asked Seven interested in the device, which was mirror by MCkay.

"Not sure if it's a case of it can't be duplicate safely or a case of it shouldn't be duplicate, but the orginal inventor Azmuth doesn't want copies made of it." replied Ben as he placed his opposite hand on the gauntlet like device.

"This is both a positive and a negative, while the lack of duplication means we can not use this technology... it is also best that our enemies can not use this edge as well." said Seven as she mentioned the commentary.

"Doesn't mean it can be of help. Studying the way the aliens in the watch live and interact with the world around them might be able to give us something to work on for further experiments. I mean how many inventions have been based on animals and plants which evolved in an earth environment, alien evolutions could give us ideas just from seeing them in action. Anything from energy generation to even solving something as complex as the Asgard genetic damage from cloning." continued McKay as he was seeing a way to gain something even from just watching things in action.

"Genetic damage... the Omnitrix was able to correct genetic damage, I can see Albedo continuing this feature... just to make sure any alien forms he found would not be damage when added to his playlist. I think it might be able to fix the damage done to these Asgard if I get close enough to this to trigger it," said Ben as he noted the aspect of the watch which would be of use to the teams gathered there. Then he added to it, "It wouldn't be the first time I brought an alien race back from extinction."

"Yeah, but the first time was a last ditch attempt to save all living things in the galaxy from 'sterization' and the second time the entire race was backed up on a crystal. Technically, you didn't do it all by yourself, oh great hero of the Galaxy." commented Kevin Levin, the older and more muscular youth.

"It's worth a shot." said Sheppard, adding his two cents.

Later through the gate...

Captain Picard was leading the group from ADE-0003, or Plumber's Universe, on a tour of the facilities and the technologies of the two world. Commander Worf's successes on the other side of the gate was being brought home with some alien technology traded from ADE-0003. The universal translators of Plumber's Universe were slightly more advance then the ones which they had been using. It also included the technology known as the ID mask, which was a form of personal hologram which was used to hide the alien natures of the visitors to the other Earth. Lightning was known to cause flickering of the image and it could be damaged from attacks, but it was of use with the holographic technology from the Federation and SGC.

The most interesting technology they have been allowed to study was the Plumber's badge. Like the communicators which were part of the Starfleet uniform, it could be used to communicate with others as well as be used for a locator for the agent involved. Yet it's locator was able to bring up a holographic map for pin-point location of the subject. Add a universal translator, aspects of a tri-corder's scanner and the ability to hook up with an intergalactic information system as well as other functions the trio of teens with him could explain.

'The ability to fuse the functions of a communicator with a tri-corder would allow for more space for specialized equipment for missions. Even if the size of the device would be a bit of a problem, it can be worked with for the functionality it can provide. The Stargate teams are already looking into reverse engineering it to add to their MALP devices to cut down on space and even size of their exploration robots.

I also am interested in the significance of the Galvan symbol of peace which is on both the badges and the Omnitrix devices. The Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, powerful tools in one hand yet powerful weapons in another. The idea of experiencing the life of another lifeform by becoming them is something myself and others could only dream of, a first step in diplomatic relations between civilizations.

On the other hand there is the aspect of all of this genetic material being available, especially with the superhuman talents of the aliens from ADE-0003. There seems to be more genetic variety then in the previous two worlds we have experienced. The idea of Borg drones having powers like telekinesis controling elements, regeneration from small fragments or even just amazing strength is the stuff of nightmares. Even if they didn't find a way to have the drone be able to shift aliens forms as needed or evolve the victum into more combative form.' Picard shivered at the idea of the evolution process of the Ultimatrix and the disturbed mind which created it.

"Sorry for all of the scanning the Ultimatrix is doing, Captain Picard sir. Seems like Albedo or Azmuth built it this way to gather as much DNA as possible. I seem to be getting a large collection of human like aliens." said Ben as he was guided with his friends as well as some of the Plumber technicians.

"I can understand it's beyond your control. It has been a honour to have you look at our facility and we would like to thank you for the aid you have given us with the knowledge you have provided. I understand you will be visiting Stargate Command including an appointment with the Asgard. Do you really believe that you can reverse the genetic of their people?" asked Picard, as interested in the reversing of an extinction of a people and culture, from the point of his archeology background.

"When the Highbreed attempted their plans for 'cleansing', they used DNAliens. The DNAliens are created by way of a parasite chaning the genetic structure of the host into one of them. The Omnitrix was able to repair the sequence of the alien with the genetic damage, still in those cases it had the genetic template of the human race as a road map.

The other options was the Highbreed themselves. They were dying from inbreeding due to their 'superior' genetics, rendering themselves sterile. Ben was able to use the watch to fuse the DNA of all of the aliens within the Omnitrix with their genetic structure, correcting the faulty DNA and allowing them to survive as a species. So as long as the Asgard aren't against mixing their DNA with other species, they should be fine. " said Kevin as he was discussing the more scientific side of the attempt to save the alien race.

"We will also be joined by Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix and one of the greatest scientists of the Galvan people. The Galvan are the most technological advance life in our galaxy. There is also the fact they also resemble the Asgard to certain degrees, it's possible their DNA might be able to cure them." added Gwen with the news of this expert being brought in to help with the problem. It did seem there was something to work with in reviving the race, but what would become of this race out of this aid was in question.

Meanwhile on Orilla...

The Asgard high council were looking at the information which they had been given of ADE-0003, including the examples of repaired genetic damage. Included was Heimdall as he was researching the bodies of three Asgard ancestors, who was looking at the details of the two main revival techniques.

"Potentially, our ancestor's preserved bodies might be able to 'reboot', as the humans say, our genetic structures to pre-cloning conditions. Which would extend our cloning techniques for at least another thirty thousand years. It could also restart the natural reproduction of our people, removing most needs for cloning.

So it would be important to expose the Ultimatrix to the ancestor first before it contacts the Asgard. The secondary method for rebirth is the replacement of the damage genome or genomes with DNA from other species. We were looking for DNA from the Humans and their Ancient ancestors, and then the aliens from ADE-0002. So it would not be a major step to use the DNA from those from ADE-0003. This would have the added bonus of returning reproduction to our species." commented Heimdall as he added his main summary of the report.

"It would seem to be the most fruit result we can find as well as the quickest to correct the problem. It is our hope we can communicate with Azmuth of Galvan so we can have preview of the results before we commit to the process. Including the knowledge of the technology used.

It seems the Quantum Drive System has given our people a new chance to live. We hope it will bring more benefits then banes. Perhaps it is time for our to experiment with this drive system or give greater aid to the Tau'ri and see if we can gain greater understanding of the multiverse and protect our people from the dangers we have yet to see." said Thor of the high council as they prepared to visit the people who could save the lives of their people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Paramount, Cartoon Network and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the various Star Trek, the various Stargate or the various Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate: Treks

Chapter Four

Ben had met up with Azmuth as he scanned and studied the bodies of the dead Asgard ancestors looking for DNA. With any trace of the DNA within these bodies, added to the genetic correction programming within the Ultimatrix, it was hoped they would be able to return the race to it's normal status. The alien on the floating platform turned to look at Ben.

"The DNA is not as completely degrated as in the current crop of Asgard clones, but it will need to add some alien... likely Galvin DNA to the mixture which would stablize them enough to start a breeding population. I should have the device prepared in a few hours." said the little grey as he worked on the computer floating near him.

"I thought we were going to use the Ultimatrix to fix their genetic problems?" asked Ben, beginning to wonder what the alien was planning.

"Do you have the time or power to seek out every Asgard or Asgard related species, then correct their genes. Even if you do it in large groups, it will take a lot of time. Which you still could make better use of. I can create schematics of the device and build one much faster, then hand it to the Asgard to use when they need it. Hopefully not using it as a crutch for more cloning, as they do not need to get into this disaster again.

As scary as it sounds, you're going to be needed as a diplomat, making treaties and trade agreements between the different universes." Azmuth stopped and turned to look at Ben with a dealy seriousness which went beyond the alien's usual 'This is series' face.

"Ben, I can see how this Quantium Gating situation could bring in great benefits for all involved. The problem is not all people will look at peaceful arrangements for all involved. All societies have their malcontents or criminal elements, secrets are harder to keep the more people who know about them... The gate is going to get out to the wrong elements in any number of the different universes, who are going to exploit it. Like how those like Vilgax would have exploited the Omnitrix and are trying to do the same with the Ultimatrix.

The best thing we can do in this calm before the storm is to strengthen ourselves, like making alliances with organizations like Stargate Command or the United Federation of Planets. Store away our bountiful harvest, so to speak, before any famines arrive. Do you understand, Ben?" said Azmuth as he showed why he was respected by the Plumbers, even if he was not an official member of the organization.

"I'll do my best." said Ben as he wanted to add more or boost his ego, but was fearful of jinxing himself in this important mission for his world and his universe.

Elsewhere...

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was given a chance to study the human alien hybrids from ADE-0003, Kevin Levin and Gwendolyn Tennyson. Kevin explained that Osmosians could absorb energy and DNA but they had a negative aspect on his personality, his examples of material duplication were amazing as he coated himself with a layer of different substances. They could be removed with great effort, yet it seemed to involve causing Kevin some pain to do this.

Gwen's pink energy powers were more interesting given the power problems they faced with Ancient technology. Daniel was the one to make the first suggestion, "Perhaps it's some kind of psychic energy manipulation, like we see with people training to ascend."

"Actually it has to do a lot with my grandmother on my father side being a being composed of living mana. It allows me to instinctively control magical energies to do what I want." said Gwen as she continued to show off her shields and beam powers.

"Except there's no such thing as magic and the crossbreeding of an energy being with a being of flesh seems unlikely. There has to be a rational explanation about this." she said as she looked over the examples of Gwen's power from teleportation to telekinese controlling objects and energies to detection abilities.

"I said the same thing, but fact is magic is real in our universe. Trying to explain it more then that is going to give you a headache." said Kevin as he returned to his flesh form.

"I mean it's just got to be some kind of psychic power, unique to her DNA structure in all likelihood..." continued Carter before she was interupted by Gwen.

"My case it's due to genetics, but there are people in our universe who have trained themselves in the mystical arts. My Anodite bloodline just makes it so I have the natural energies to equal a highly trained human spellcaster." said Gwen thinking of Charmcaster and Hex.

"Which brings up the ascension training again. We are going to have to face the fact the rules of different universes are likely to allow for magic to exist. It might just be easier for us to think of it as psychic powers or something, if you can't wrap your head around it being magic." commented Daniel as he tried to make it easier for Sam.

"It's just not as easy as it sounds. I have been trained to use logical, scientific methods while disbelieving magic. All of the magic we have experienced was actually scientific discoveries which were being passed as divine or arcane power. We have used science to free people from the power of beings passing as goddess, and now we have to accept magic as real and weaken our arguements we gave to people like the Jaffa. It's just not something which can transfered that fast, at least for me." said Sam as she tried to wrap her mind around a universe where magic was real.

Silent for most of this period was Seven of Nine, as she used her tri-corder to study the two partial alien humans. She was making notes as well on a PADD, before she even began to speak. She started, "It does seem Tennyson is using an unknown energy source for her powers, one which seemed react with objects in the universe but especially with living or once living matter. The tri-corder can detect the energy but deeper analysis is harder to grasp with the technology at hand. The demonstration has proven it has multiple applications and great potential if one was to harness it. Although, I don't understand how latin based text can be used to manipulate the energy the way it seems to do."

"Magic. Just deal with it and don't hurt your head thinking about it." said Kevin, looking like he was loosing interest in what was going on now.

Later...

Thor could feel the light of the device as well as warmth going through his body, as he was feeling himself changing. The DNA Correction Device which Azmuth had created was now at work on his body, while a small group looked on. Captain Jean Luc Picard, new General Jack O'Neill and Ben Tennyson (who had yet to scan Asgard DNA due to Azmuth deactivating that aspect at the moment) were watching with some others from Stargate Command.

Azmuth has explained how the device worked, using technology he had perfected from the Omnitrix's development. Both devices were based on a template system. Azmuth had created a template based on the DNA of the current Asgard, that of the past Asgard Ancestors, and a mixture of alien sources like Jack O'Neill's ancient DNA as well as Galvin DNA. Once the template had been created, it would be used for the species form. The differing DNA of the individual would remain the same only as filtered through the template being used.

Thor could feel the changes within him, while his mind remained the same. He still had his thoughts, his memories and even his feelings... but he was also feeling... something else. Especially between his legs as some kind of growth as developing there, one he had some expectation on what it was. Once the light had faded and finished what it was it had done, which only took seconds, he looked at himself and checked out his body. It was... very similar to the body which he had before. Thin, grey with large eyes... but looking down he could see a penis. The first his people had in centuries!

"It's a little small, isn't it?" asked O'Neill, likely making a joke.

"First, size does not matter in this case. If it's long enough to exchange body fluids, it's the right size. Also there is the body size to take into account, they are smaller and thinner then humans." commented Azmuth as he snapped back at O'Neill's joke.

"It is alright. If it can allow my people to reproduce without clone then it will be perfect."said Thor was he was proud he could now become a father to his reborn race.

"I'm curious why Thor was not transformed into a more humanoid shape like his ancestors. Could you provide us with more details on the transformation?" asked Captain Picard, bring up the point.

"A good question, the fact is mixing genes from multiple sources in my universe can lead to unusual physical traits, unlike in the Federation's universe. The information you have given me, Captain, is the fact all humanoid life in your universe was seeded from a single source. Which means that merging races as different as Klingons, Humans and Vulcans have a sort of base code they all originate from. My universe does not have the base code your people have. Using computers as an example, it's like all of the aliens in one universe have one operating system while the next one uses millions of different operating system.

I had to go with the largest source of information on Asgard design I had, which was the current crop of Asgard, which is why they currently look the same as they did before... excluding a few sexual organs and designs. Besides, we are currently looking a way for the Asgard to continue as a species. This is the simplest way for them to continue on so they can reproduce as nature had intended.

It is likely the Asgard will continue to slightly mutate in the next couple of generations with their children's birth to gain traits of the donors to their genetic material. I believe the Asgard have enough self control now to not meddle with the genetics unless needed. Ben, I'm holding off giving you access to the genetic scan of the Asgard until I am sure of the stability of genome. I have their new DNA on record, but it will be off the playlist for now." said Azmuth, as he continued to monitor Thor for any problems.

"Understood, also thank you for the update on the watch. With all of the alien species I gathered in the Federation based plus what Ben 10K unlocked, I was going to need better system to organize them. It would help if this thing was less buggy." said Ben as he looked to the Ultimatrix.

"Blame Albedo for his shoddy workmanship." said the tiny grey alien as he continued with his work. The group began to talk between themselves on this news, and what it could mean.

Later...

Both Stargate Command and Starfleet had looked over the information gained from the new access to the Plumber's universe. General Jack O'Neill was now looking at the memos he had gotten from both sides as he had become leader of Stargate Command, as Hammond moved up to Homeworld Security. Details on the alien races which existed in this world was varied.

'Looks like a world of alien superheroes, each one with superhuman powers and abilities. Carter says that just watching and studying the different aliens would give us greater technology applications. Energy generation and absorptions, regeneration techniques, nanomachines, accelerated plant growth, and yadda yadda yadda. Just means we will have better stuff when we fight the bad guys.

She does seem to want to focus on the study of mana in the Plumerverse, which is basically magic. The potential for use by us to make things easier is big, even if Carter has a hard time understanding or believing in it. Daniel seems to want to study the modified latin the books are written in, since he wonders if it could help us create our own spells if we can decipher the words structure. Carter just wants to build machines which can harness this energy.

Starfleet is the same way, wanting to study the aliens and learn about mana manipulation. They just have better tools and junk to let them learn more about it then we have, but they might be willing share what they get with us. If they can think we can handle it or we start to discover it on our own.

Their ships work like ours with a hyperdrive system, just the details of the engines are different. There are intergalactic transporters which interest everyone. The Omnitrix and it's successors are sources of hunger with everyone as well, but unlikely for anyone to get their hands on. The Plumbers do have interesting power sources which can be used to power things like Atlantis.

The Galvin technology... yeah... They not only manage to build a replacement for their planet when it was destroyed, they build the Null Void. A penal colony in a Galvan built dimension where they sent their criminals, before the rest of the universe decided to use it as a dumping ground for their worse criminals. There's even at least one Plumber prison in the dimension. I can think of a number of people I would love to have send into another dimension, like Kinsey.' thought Jack, as he noticed the memos of some of the technological firms which are looking at all of the science gained from the Starfleet universe. Now with a second universe, it was looking like Stargate Command would be getting funding from royalties from the technology they had gained.

One of the letters were details for the military forces involved with the Stargate about the threats from the three different universes, if they got a hold of the Quantum Dialling system. The sudden jump in development of technologies in the different universes, from even just reach of unknown elements, would clue them in eventually.

'The snakeheads could make a comeback if they got this technology or any from a different universe. I can see what Ba'al would do if he could get his hands on this stuff, and he's the rational one of all the system lords. Then there's the Borg and their absorbing of people into their collective. With this technology they could become a threat. Plus even in the Federation's universe there's a criminal element which would use this for profit, like the Lucian Alliance in our universe or the crooks the Plumbers deal with. I do not like the details Ben and Max have said about these Vilgax and Aggregor guys they had to face, their powers makes them a threat.

Then there's the fact the Asgard, the Jaffa and the Tok'ra are all looking into Quantum Dialling. We are currently working out details on how to work together as we don't want to face the threats we have knowledge of, or worse threats we don't know about. We don't need zombies coming out of a Stargate to threaten the universe. We're going to have to at least figure out how to keep connected so we can help each other in emergencies.' thought the new general, as realizing how much he hated paperwork. He had always hated it, but now it seemed to be getting more powerful... and evil.

'Still more memos, this time based on the technological information gained from what our allies can give us and what we have got from the Atlantis Database. We are currently working on a new battlecruiser and fighter ship. The 304 is in use right now and we should make a couple of those, but with this new tech we're getting out of date again.

Which is why we're building the 305 fighters and the 306 battlecruisers. We're still working on the dimensions of the 306. Sublight engines, maneuvering thrusters, Asgard hyperdrives with options to upgrade to Ancient hyperdrives. Both with interstellar and intergalatic range for the drives. Asgard and/or Ancient shielding, Earth based targeting systems with ancient upgrades. Asgard Plasma beam weapons, railguns, missle launchers, maximum mark IX nukes, plus a few drones and other weapons upgrades.

Power from an Asgard power core with naquadha generators for back up, with a ZPM interface for when we can get one. Asgard/Ancient sensor array, a bay for 305s, currently a naquadah/trinium hull but we hope the Ancient database can upgrade that. Transport rings and Asgard transporters. Plus we have working cloaking technology from Atlantis for the thing.

This is just the tech from our universe, from the Asgard and the Ancients. Starfleet has promised a few helpful hands and the Plumbers have their own toys they think they can share. Like an improved generator systems for our naquadah generators, getting as much power as we can out of the damn things.' the reading continued as Jack wished he could see the looks on the face of Daniel when he discovered they were going to get some universal translators from both Starfleet and the Plumbers. Which made his skills as a linguist not as necessary as they were before, plus remove the hours he had spent deciphering old texts. Jack wasn't sure if Daniel would be overjoyed or horrified.

O'Neill worked on granting approval or denying the requests on the memos, preparing Earth for the next changes which would be coming. He doubted this could be kept secret for long and time would run out. Something bad would find out about this and trouble would come, hopefully after the Earth would be ready for whatever is coming... this time. Not like the past where they were playing catch up, no this time they would be ready. With a little help from their new friends and a few new toys.

Author's Notes:

For this arc, I have trying to build up alliances using different worlds. Basically building things up for a while with out any major villains to ruin anything. So when I bring in the villains, it makes it more interesting when they test the heroes and try to tear everything down. It also makes it more fun when we see which villains decide to work together and which one of them can make it work.

Curious on what you think of the Build Arc of this story, and what serie/s you would like to see work with this loose collection of interdimensional allies? Also what villains or combination of villains would you like to see in the future, from which series?

Also what do you want to see tech wise? Tehcnology fusions of all the worlds, merging of magics, the merging of science and magic into mys-tech? Of course the designs are going to be different due to the nature of the different universes, but would the designs of one world seep into another?

So thoughts, comments, ideas?


End file.
